


(That Boy Is A) Monster

by thenightetc



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightetc/pseuds/thenightetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Blackice fanvid set to "Monster", Jack's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(That Boy Is A) Monster

The song is "Monster", by Lady Gaga, significantly edited down.


End file.
